


We Need Water

by kyriebitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schmoop, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriebitches/pseuds/kyriebitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from The Who's song "Water"<br/>Sam and Dean are dumped in a coastal town in southern Florida. Dean is 21 and beautiful. Sam is 17 and sad. So sad it could overwhelm him. His secret is so great he finds solace in his thoughts and his too big hoodies. Dean's got a secret too. And this Summer, it threatens to destroy everything they ever could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need Water

     The old battle-axe of a car grunted it’s way down the loneliest beach highway Sam had ever seen. It was gorgeous. An idyllic stretch of road; that kind you’d see on a postcard or the cover of an album. The beach that flanked it on the left was the same. Perfect. Boring. Sam already had a bad feeling about it. Too pretty, too quiet, too goddamn hot.  
      He craned his neck to the side and peered through his eyelashes at Dean. Who was sporting a fine sheen of sweat on his face and two growing patches under his arms. His threadbare t-shirt clearly isn’t helping. And neither is Sam’s. He’s half tempted to remove it. But no good could ever come of that with Big Brother Dean so near by. It’s all just adding to the ever growing black hole in the pit of Sam’s stomach.  
      “The fuck are we doing here, Dean?” said Sam, with a graceful, teenage slump of his neck just to hammer home his disgust.  
      “Watch your mouth, Sammy. Dad’s on a case out on one of the keys. Some rich fucker dropped a fat load on some cursed object and it’s screwin’ with his kids. He got us a crash pad here by the beach. Cheap, probably, so don’t get your hopes up Princess.” Dean said with a sneer.  
      Sam huffed and let his gaze droop to the left, eying the beach. Maybe if he was lucky Dad would call Dean out for an assist. Sam would be all alone. And maybe, if he could just find the courage to, he could walk into that ocean and let it fill the spaces in his stomach and never come back out again. Sam let his hand wander under his thigh and pinched the recently scabbed cut there, closed his eyes, and let his drug course through his body. He chanced a glance in Dean’s direction, his eyes securely on the road.  
      _Good_ , Sam thought. _Eyes on the road, eyes ahead, eyes on the mission_.  
      Dean turned up the volume on the radio. Some CCR song Sam had heard a million times, but to Dean was as fresh and good as anything. That’s when the devil himself decided to chip at that hole in Sam’s stomach, like he did from time to time. Dean thumped his fingers on the wheel in time to the beat. The dingy white t-shirt clung to his summer soaked skin; you could almost see right through. The sea salt breeze tickled his hair and made the sun-lightened blonde dance. Dean let his shoulders feel the music and rocked in time. He was like mouth-watering spice, and the smokiest whiskey all rolled in together as a country song.  
      Sam was going to beat off to this memory of his beautiful brother. And then he was going to imagine this Dean spreading Sam’s legs and eating out his sloppy hole for all he was worth. All the while looking up at Sam with those mossy green eyes. And just when Sam thinks that black hole inside him can’t get bigger, it always finds a way.  
      “Watcha’ thinking ‘bout, Sam? Some girl got you hard up at the last town? Sportin’ some pretty serious wood there, little man!” Dean smirked.

     All the blood rushed from his prick to his cheeks.Sam almost got whiplash when he spun his head to look at his brother. Then even faster down at his giant, yet still deflating, but very incriminating boner. He flicked his body to lean to the right, hiding himself.   
      “Jesus, Dean, mind your business!” said Sam, in his highest pitched, petulant teenager voice. If there was anything Dean hated it was whiny Sam.  
      “I was 17 once too man, relax. Just, when you beat that thing off, try not to do it in our bed, okay?” and Dean had the audacity to wink at him.  
      Sam would so totally be okay with a massive sinkhole to open up under the car and swallow them both. Florida’s know for those, right? Giant, inexplicable sinkhole. Sam was almost tempted to pray. But instead he kept his eyes fixed on the ocean to their right.  
      “Listen, Wood Buster. School’s out, right? We’re right on the beach, man! Nice friggin’ change, huh? Almost like a vacation,” said Dean, with a glint in his eyes. Sam just glared at him, all love lust gone for the moment, wondering if the heat was getting to his brother or if he was just nuts.  
      “Vacation? How much cash did you get from Dad? When do we have to start hustling pool this time? $150 and a shack isn’t a vacation, Dean,” Sam said, with as much teenage vitriol as he could muster.  
      “Oh, come on, man,” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and dug into his head a little. “Stop being such a buzzkill. The town is a major hot spot for jail bait just like you on vacation. Might not be all that bad,” he said, with a playful eyebrow like Sam would be all in to share in the co-ed bounty.  
      Sam just crossed his arms in front of him, lost in the too hot, too big hoodie he refused to remove, and tried to pray for that sinkhole, even if he felt a little ridiculous. Sam loved his brother like fire. It burned inside him all the time. Everywhere. And if he cooled those flames for even just a moment, all it took was a look, a glance, at Dean and it was like burning all over again. But he liked the pain. It was comfort and it was Dean. And it was all he was gonna get.  
      _New plan_ , thought Sam. _Jerk off and quell those flames_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is something of a workshop piece for me. I need to get back into writing and this is the perfect way to do it. Also, this seems super angsty: I KNOW. And its actually only going to get worse, but the ending is eventually happy. Comments are SO helpful and appreciated and if I don't get any I may die. Just saying. It's on you. ;)


End file.
